Cold
by stealyourfood
Summary: Angsty Monochrome/Checkmating. One-shot


**Monochrome, AU. Don't expect it to match up with the canon RWBY universe.**

**I was supposed to work on my other fic but bam this popped in my head after a nap and it took me a good hour to type this out and find suitable words. Dreams always seem better.**

**I saw on Tumblr that Monochrome was also tagged as Checkmating. Heheh.**

**Well enough nonsense from me. I apologize if there's not enough angst or tragedy because I'm too happy now. orz I hope you enjoy this short one-shot!**

* * *

**Cold**

* * *

Cold.

The morning air bites into my bare skin as I get up from the bed. My clothes are all scattered around the room, and I feel ashamed looking at them. I want to get dressed and get out. There's no one to walk in now, there's no one who knew.

Behind me, the springs creak and I slip on my boots, eager to leave before-

"Weiss." She says, that commanding tone preventing me from taking another step forward.

Who does she think she is, to shackle me down? I, Weiss Schnee, belong to nobody. No human, no faunus, no one. I'm someone who had no time for such unimportant things like friendships, unless they serve some purpose. Ruby and Yang were exceptions. They were team members, and team members were necessary in my education in Beacon. But _her_. She was an enemy. Her kind, no, she had joined the White Fang. That very organization that had torn my family away from me, the very organization that almost tore my left eye out! But somehow, after that damn incident with Roman Torchwick, we actually spoke more.

We exchanged soft whispers at night that soon turned to angry, frustrated biting, when both sisters were asleep. Everytime we heard Ruby roll in her sleep, or Yang groaning, we would push each other away, like magnets repelling each other with such disgust. And every night, without fail, we would return to trade more kisses. She started sneaking in my bed, slipping under the covers and holding me to her strong frame until morning arrived. Then she would leave the space beside me empty and cold. But that was who I was, wasn't I?

Cold.

Empty.

"Weiss." She mumbles again, and I feel compelled to just leave her in the dorm room. Last night was a terrible mistake, one never to be repeated. Ruby and Yang had taken a trip back home for the holidays. I had no reason to return, and … and she stayed. For me.

Me, who deserved no one.

Me, who had no one.

She held me like no one ever did. She was silent and protective, her hands slipping around mine with care, as though I would shatter. As though my heart would shatter.

She knew, she could feel me shivering at night, she could feel the dampness on my chest, and she just stupidly brought me closer to her, whispering softly in my ear as she stroked my hair.

She was the enemy.

She was my savior.

She moves closer, and I can feel her breath against my neck.

It's warm, like her when she wraps her arms around me. When she smiles at me.

And it hurts. I don't know why, but her gentleness hurts more than her most vicious bite. She shouldn't be this gentle. No one should be.

"Weiss." I move forward, and she follows me, her hands already wrapping around my shoulders. She makes me feel safe, feel full in a way I simply can't comprehend. She makes me scared of myself.

I struggle anyways, but her bare arms press closer to my cold skin.

There's no hesitation in her actions, no letting go. Why doesn't she just give up? It doesn't make sense.

"It's cold." She mutters, and I fall back with her into the bed.

* * *

"It's cold." She whispers, her sweet voice cracking with each syllabus. She feels so fragile, so broken, but she stands so firmly every day. Then she cries every night, and I don't know what I can do to ease her pain. We never wondered why she was getting paler and paler every day. She seemed happier after we told Yang and Ruby. She started talking more, started trusting more. We both did.

We took small steps, and we stumbled and fell along the way. We didn't even get far, and now we can no longer move. She's going to take a step away from us. She's going to go on ahead and leave us alone. She's going to leave me alone.

Her palm rests in mine, and she feels cold. Too cold. She always complained about the cold. And I never took notice. I should have.

"Summer will come soon." I try to smile, but end up crying. It is summer. The windows are open, fierce sunlight streaming in. She moves a tired hand up.

"Don't cry. That's an order." She sighs.

"Blake, you're a dunce. Get over me already." She hacks out, and I shake my head furiously. How could I just get over her? How could she simply suggest that, after she stole heart, my soul, my mind, and locked it in her? How could she?

She presses a hand on my ears.

"Stay good, Kitty." Her eyes close, and her hand slips.

It's summer, and the fierce sunlight is streaming in through the open windows, but you know what?

It's terribly cold.

* * *

**I'm sorry, I'm terrible with endings and I didn't actually mean for that to happen what have I done.  
Anyways thanks for reading, I appreciate it a lot! But you know what's even better than that? Reviewing. Yes please review and let me know what you think of this one shot!**

**Thank you!**


End file.
